


Heaven have a name

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Природа ловко придумала: у каждого соулмейта есть номер на теле, чтобы он мог найти свою пару. У Клинта тоже есть номер, совпадающий с номером Тони Старка, вот только у Тони уже есть пара, а Клинт – третий лишний.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Heaven have a name

Когда стрела Хоукая вырубила последнего автобота, вздумавшего напасть на Землю в эти выходные, на фоне бирюзового моря возник небольшой, по-своему красивый взрыв, разметав прибрежный белый песок. Наташа фыркнула и затрясла волосами, вытряхивая из них нежданный «подарок».

– Прекрасный выстрел, зоркий лучник, – пророкотал Тор, до этого уничтоживший добрый десяток нападавших. Хоукай пожал плечами: это была обычная работа для Мстителей. Разве что в этот раз их в погоне за напавшими роботами занесло куда-то на Карибы, точнее он сказать не мог. Белый песок, пальмы, бирюзовая вода и все такое, ну вы знаете.

– Я вызову эвакуаторов, – без энтузиазма сказал Тони Старк, освобождаясь от своего железного костюма. Клинт задумчиво проводил взглядом его крепкую фигуру, оказалось, что под броней у него были только черная футболка и черные же боксеры. Бартон немедленно заинтересовался своим вооружением, рассматривая оставшиеся в колчане стрелы. Не дай бог Старк поймает на себе его взгляд – немедленно разразится градом острых словечек, плавали, знаем.

– Может, не будем спешить, – лениво отозвался кэп, растягиваясь на пляже во весь немалый рост. Клинт как-то пропустил момент, когда тот оказался в одних трусах. Через несколько секунд рядом с Роджерсом растянулся Барнс, предусмотрительно с левой стороны, чтобы не касаться его железной рукой. Бартон усмехнулся, начав расстегивать ремешки собственной формы: защитнички планеты, устроили себе пляжный отдых. Его взгляд привычно зацепил номера кэпа и Зимнего солдата – они располагались у обоих у сердца, только у кэпа повыше, а у Солдата пониже левого соска – и в точности повторяли друг друга. Соулмейты, чтоб их, попугайчики-неразлучники. 

– Поддерживаю, – пробормотала Романофф, устраиваясь чуть подальше мужской компании. В качестве пляжного полотенца она использовала собственный костюм. Но какого черта, зачем тут полотенца, на этом идеальном пляже, с мелким белым песочком? Клинт уже присмотрел себе прекрасный участок берега, практически ровный, и готовился улечься там, подставив лицо жарким солнечным лучам.

– Ну ладно, через час просигналю Коулсону, что нас можно забирать, надеюсь, он за это время не съест все доступные коммуникаторы, – услышал он ленивый голос Старка и обернулся сказать, что как раз Тони может легко добраться своим ходом до Нью-Йорка. Но заготовленную тираду Клинт не произнес. Старк обнаружился совсем рядом – метрах в десяти, привольно разлегшийся на песочке и сверкающий совершенным тренированным телом, теперь в одних боксерах. Клинт невольно скользнул взглядом по его гладкой загорелой коже, скрывающей упругие мускулы, слегка напряженным соскам, вниз, к плоскому животу, к вязи цифр под ребрами – номер у Тони обнаружился именно там...

Если бы на его месте был даже Роджерс, он не различил бы все цифры с такого расстояния. А для Соколиного Глаза такое дело – раз плюнуть. Он их все разглядел и даже прочитал зачем-то. Никак хотел узнать, какие циферки прячет Пеппер под своими модными платьицами. Ну и прочитал, молодец. Эротоман, даром, что к женщинам никогда не тянуло.

Теперь Клинт сидел у самого берега, теплая вода с шумом набегала на его так и не снятые ботинки, солнце пекло все сильнее, градусов на сорок по Цельсию, а на левом плече, под уже пропитавшейся потом формой, горела надпись. По какой-то странной причуде природы, она со стопроцентной точностью повторяла ту, что красовалась на теле Старка. И теперь Бартон не мог ни о чем думать, только о том, почему все как всегда, почему все люди получают эти проклятые номера и либо находят свою пару, либо не находят, как повезет, а он оказывается третьим лишним, пятым колесом в телеге, седьмой ногой асгардского этого... а, черт, у Клинта всегда было неважно с биологией. В общем, ненужным отрезком на устремленной в светлое будущее прямой Тони и Пеппер.

Вот парочка кэп и Зимний, валяются на пляже даже в совершенно одинаковых позах, согнув и отставив левые ноги, будто репетировали. Наташа не переставая строчит что-то в старкфоне – наверняка переписывается со своей девушкой с непроизносимым славянским именем. Они нашли друг друга в клубе, соулмейты притягиваются, это все знают. Беннер вычислил свою вторую половину в Интернете, на специальном сайте. Тор... Тор не человек, ладно.

– Эй, Леголас, а ты чего не наслаждаешься часовым отпуском? Боишься показать, что с твоим телом сделал пенсионный возраст? – Бартон даже не удивился, услышав шуточку Тони. Известно же, если Старку скучно, он начинает цепляться к Хоукаю.

Но сейчас даже самая обидная шутка не пробилась бы сквозь вакуум, царивший в голове Бартона.

– Признавайся, жиры нарастил? – продолжал посмеиваться Старк. – С мылом в свои латексные штанишки влезаешь?

Точно! – осенило Бартона. Наверняка тройные номера – это эволюция, следующий шаг в ступени развития союзов на Земле. Двое номеров для любви, а третий – недруг. Вечный неприятель, как Перри-утконос, чтобы не было скучно со своей единственной парой. Чтобы было, на ком потренироваться в остроумии.

– Коулсон на подлете, – сообщила Наташа, оторвавшись от старкфона. Кэп поднялся с песка и с сожалением потянулся, разминая мышцы.

– Никто не знает, как этот островок называется? Я бы сюда вернулся отдохнуть, – произнес он. Барнс ожидаемо кивнул, соглашаясь.

– У рая не бывает названия, – пожала плечами Наташа.

– Пафос-пафос, – пропел ехидно Старк, одеваясь. – Вон у Бартона спроси, он наверное на побегушках у ЩИТа в каждой дыре на планете побывал.

Может быть, у рая и нет названия, но у ада определенно есть имя – Тони Старк, – подумал сердито Клинт, направляясь к подлетевшему джету. Его якобы непромокаемые ботинки были полны воды, а сердце – странной тоски, которая уже начинала точить об него свои когти.

***

Естественно, с везением Клинта могло произойти только так и никак иначе: в одном из прилетевших за ними джетов была Пеппер, и самым ярким воспоминанием об острове у Клинта была не чистая голубая вода и не нежный песок, и даже не сражение с автоботами, а Тони Старк, обнимающий Пеппер на фоне пальм и заката. Хоть на открытках печатай с сопливой надписью вроде «счастливы вместе» или «созданы друг для друга». Единственной удачей Клинта было то, что эта парочка предпочла другой джет, и всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка он был избавлен от сомнительного удовольствия наблюдать за тем, как они воркуют.

Наташа чатилась с подружкой, Тор хрипло и фальшиво напевал себе под нос попсовую мелодию, так что никто не мешал Клинту погрузиться в депрессию и жалеть себя.

Он смылся в свою комнату сразу, решив, что с рапортами отлично справится и Роджерс, благо Коулсон не особо лютовал с отчетами, если операция проходила по плану и без лишних проблем. Раздевшись, Клинт бросил пропахший потом костюм на кресло, но, быстро спохватившись, скинул вещи на пол и отпихнул их ногой к стене, а к креслу пододвинул низкий пуфик. Он принял душ и лег на кровать с ноутбуком, тот еще не успел прогрузить систему, когда в дверь без стука вошла Наташа.

– Фу, – прокомментировала она груду грязных вещей у стены, протянула Клинту запотевшую бутылку пива и рухнула в кресло, вытягивая ноги на пуфик и открывая движением пальца чат в телефоне.

– Да, – согласился Клинт.

Они не смотрели друг на друга, каждый пялился в свой экран, но глотки пива из бутылок, не сговариваясь, делали совершенно синхронно.

Клинт зашел в поисковик и начал набирать: «Что делать, если...»  
… хомяк съел восемьсот баксов  
… девушка хочет замуж или убьет  
… ребенок застрял головой в унитазе, – с готовностью подсказал Клинту поисковик.

Возможно, его проблема была не самой большой в мире.

«Что делать, если соулмейтов трое», – дописал Бартон в строке поиска и нажал на первую в списке ссылку.

На Клинта смотрел, улыбаясь во все зубы, темнокожий паренек с членом по колено длиной. «Хочешь увеличить главный мужской орган? Всего неделя, и он станет больше на три дюйма!», – обещал ему баннер на пол экрана.

– Больше не дам Роджерсу свой ноут. Или надо учить его пользоваться приватным режимом, – Клинт пытался скипнуть баннер, но паренек с огроменным болтом упорно не хотел исчезать.

– Кэп и порнушка, – Наташа приподняла бровь. – Общеобразовательная программа или извращения?

– Посмотреть в истории? – удивленно спросил Клинт.

– Нет, я так, риторический вопрос, – покачала головой Наташа. – Вдруг у него фетиш на одноруких или секс с металлическими предметами. Я не готова к такой атаке на свою психику.

Клинт ухмыльнулся, кое-как справился с баннером и погрузился в чтение. Конечно, он понимал, что найти ответы на все свои вопросы вряд ли получится, но вдруг кто-то уже сталкивался с подобным? Вдруг кто-то знал, как можно с этим жить?

По первым трем десяткам ссылок были художественные рассказы. Авторы, не стесняясь полета фантазии, создавали причудливые сюжеты, в которых соулмейтами оказывались и трое, и четверо, и даже целые группы людей, которые принадлежали не друг другу, а одному хозяину и повелителю, его они искали, боготворили, теряли, убивали, разоблачали – нужное подчеркнуть. Автором большей части этой белиберды оказалась некая Э.Л. Джеймс, престарелая домохозяйка, так и не нашедшая своего партнера и доказывавшая в интервью, что ее соулмейты – это персонажи, о которых она пишет.

Немного подправив поисковый запрос, Клинт нашел форум с похожим обсуждением, куда скидывали ссылки на ошибки природы – именно так называли тех бедолаг, на которых система давала сбой. Случаи тройного повтора номера официально случались не больше десятка раз, и все они заканчивались не слишком радостно. «Третий лишний» либо погибал, либо убивал конкурента, либо жил в муках до конца своих дней. Только раз троим соулмейтом удалось договориться. Клинт посмотрел на фото мужчины с большим пузом и блестящей лысиной, который обнимал прильнувших к нему с обеих сторон девушек-двойняшек, и его передернуло. В голове тут же возникли образы, как Старк вот так же обнимает его одной рукой, а второй гладит Пеппер по щеке. Или еще хуже, они втроем в постели, и Старк трахает пошло стонущую под ним Пеппер и дрочит Клинту в перерывах.

Заметив, как тело Клинта дернулось от непроизвольной конвульсии, Наташа оторвалась от экрана. 

– Как думаешь, соулмейты – это хорошо, или было бы проще как раньше, кого выбрал – тот тебе и пара? – спросил Бартон, щелкая указателем мышки по крестику в углу экрана.

– Философские разговоры – после третьей бутылки, – деловым тоном сообщила Наташа. 

– А вот бы мы были с тобой соулмейтами, – Клинт перекатился на спину и раскинул руки, мечтательно глядя в потолок. – Было бы классно.

– Такие разговоры – после пятой.

Бартон задрал голову и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх. В перевернутом виде Наташа, восседающая в кресле, выглядела грозно и неприступно.

– Да ладно, я же просто рассуждаю. Ну вот представь, мы и без того друг друга понимаем, а если бы были соулмейтами – вообще, – продолжил Клинт.

– Бартон, соулмейты – это секс, – Наташа отложила телефон. – Не заставляй меня думать в этом направлении, это как инцест. 

– Может, я не так уж и плох, – Клинт снова перевернулся на живот, воззрился на негодующую Наташу и тихо рассмеялся. – Ната, я шучу. Я знаю, о чем ты, – примирительно сказал он. – Давай без рекалибровок.

– Принесу тебе еще пива, если заткнешься, – предложила она. – Но только если заткнешься. 

Клинт показал жестом, как закрывает себе рот на замок, и Наташа, так и не перестав хмуриться, ушла.

Бартон захлопнул крышку ноутбука и лег на нее щекой. А как было бы классно оказаться обычным, самым простым, с кем природа не сыграла злую шутку и не сделала ненужным дополнением к сложившейся паре. Пусть бы партнером Клинта оказался прыщавый продавец кофе из Нью-Йоркской забегаловки или плотник из Танзании, не знающий английский и не умеющий читать. Все лучше, чем быть третьим колесом в телеге, да еще и терпеть постоянные подколки. 

Старк никогда не упускал случая продемонстрировать, как относится к Клинту. С самого первого дня, когда его сияйшество Тони распрекрасный Старк присоединился к Мстителям, и Коулсон представил ему Клинта среди прочих агентов, он начал донимать Бартона.

– У вас тут вообще военная конторка или вы моделей готовите? – сказал Старк с ухмылкой, когда Бартон протянул ему руку. Коулсон попытался сгладить ситуацию и начал пояснять, чем занимается Клинт. – Спецагент, значит, – ехидно добавил Старк. – Пока другие воюют, спецагент отвлекает внимание врагов, дефилируя в нижнем белье? 

Бартон мужественно промолчал и даже удержался от соблазна дать Старку в морду. Этот заносчивый тип был из числа тех, кого хотелось не то придушить, не то оттрахать в наказание за наглость. В идеале – совместить.

Если бы Клинт тогда знал, что это только начало, и в ближайшие годы ему придется столько раз сдерживаться, то он бы наверняка попросил перевести его из Мстителей куда-угодно, хоть в отряд космической полиции.

– Сделаем для Халка безразмерные трусы, кэпу новый щит, а нашему соколику можем браслетики из вибраниума состряпать, просто так, чтоб красиво было, – сказал Тони на общем собрании месяц спустя. Многие в зале захихикали, и Клинту тоже пришлось выдавливать из себя улыбку и делать вид, что его ничуть не задела эта тупая шутка. 

– Эй, Клинт, шевели своими дряхлыми булочками, а то заменю тебя на робота, никто и не заметит, – задорно выкрикнул Старк по громкой связи посреди операции. 

– Буду через пять минут, занят, – сухо ответил Клинт. Он загнал в угол читаури и минуты три молотил его голыми руками, чтобы выпустить пар, а потом нагнал команду с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Наташа боднула сжатую в кулак руку Клинта донышком холодной бутылки, тот вынырнул из неприятных воспоминаний и поднял голову.

Наташа смотрела на него своим проницательным взглядом.

– Я могу помочь? – спросила она. Клинт покачал головой. – Пей тогда, – Наташа оставила две бутылки пива рядом с ним на кровати и вернулась в свое кресло.

***

Когда пиво и жалость к себе кончились, Клинту в голову пришла внезапная мысль, от которой по спине прошелся холодок: а если Старк узнает?

Бартон даже представить себе не мог, на какие изощренные издевательства у Тони хватит фантазии, если всплывет, что Клинт – его «лишний» соулмейт. Определенно, с этим стоило немедленно что-то делать. Прикинув в уме варианты и выбрав самый оптимальный, Бартон следующим же утром отправился на вылазку в самые глубокие, забытые и богом, и дьяволом Нью-Йоркские трущобы.

– Это должно остаться между нами, – Клинт подвинул тату-мастеру пачку купюр. – Джо, – добавил он, прочитав на едва прикрытой лямками комбинезона мускулистой груди имя, вытатуированное внутри объемного бэйджика с логотипом салона. – Лихо придумано, – искренне сказал он.

– Ага, и реклама, и представляться не надо, – Джо откинул за спину стянутые в хвост длинные волосы. – Так что там останется между нами, супермен?

Клинт напрягся, но тут же понял, что это был намек на его широкие в пол-лица очки, а вовсе не значило, что мастер узнал в нем члена Мстителей. Он воровато огляделся по сторонам и задрал рукав футболки, оголяя плечо:  
– Вот. Надо изменить. 

– А-а-а, – разочарованно протянул Джо. – Я уж подумал, интересное что-то, а тут просто номер перебить. Что, дама сердца попалась не очень или кого-то конкретного хочешь подцепить? Учти, номера знаменитостей бить не буду, а то попадешься и на меня все свалишь, хватит мне двух судимостей.

– В смысле? – не понял Клинт. – Это уже кто-то раньше делал? Менял номер?

– Ты как с луны свалился, – хохотнул Джо. – Вас таких десятка по два в год приходит, идиотов, – он без лишних церемоний потянул вверх футболку Клинта и толкнул его на кушетку. – Дай посмотреть, что там у тебя, – Джо склонился над его плечом, и волосы снова упали вперед. – Была бы тройка – поменяли на восьмерку. А так только единицу в четверку могу переделать, остальное никак. Делаем?

– Да, – согласился Клинт, он все еще переваривал информацию о том, что не он первый решил изменить номер с помощью татуажа. Ему в голову пришла совсем уж безумная мысль: – Джо, а не приходил к вам в салон кто-то… Ну, скажем, известный? – осторожно спросил он.

Джо посмотрел на него сурово и направил тату-пистолет в лицо:

– Так, а ну колись, супермен, чей номер бьешь. Или по базе проверить? Может ты там себе Трампа какого-то набить собрался, а мне потом от собак ФБРовских по кустам бегать?

– Ничей не бью, этот стираю, – признался Клинт, отворачиваясь. – И какого к черту Трампа, я что, на зоофила похож?

– Смотри мне, – уже миролюбивее сказал Джо и нажал на «курок» пистолета, острие из десятка тонких иголочек начало вибрировать, и спустя секунду плечо Клинта обожгло несильной, но довольно неприятной болью. 

***

– Вау, Бартон, где это ты так? – радостно поинтересовался Старк, показывая пальцем на перебинтованное плечо Клинта.

– Поранился во время тренировок, – как можно нейтральнее ответил Бартон. 

– Так-так, – Тони, разумеется, не отстал. – И кто это побил нашего пенсионера? Старушка костылем заехала? Или подросток пытался телефон отобрать? 

– Да, Старк, именно так все и было, – Клинт попытался ускорить шаг, но Старк шел с ним рядом по коридору и не давал уйти от разговора.

– Так ты бы вызвал весь отряд, мы рады помочь нашему самому почетному члену. И когда я говорю почетному…

– Ты имеешь в виду мой почтенный пенсионный возраст, а также то, что я гожусь только в почетные члены, а пользы от меня никакой, – перебил его Клинт, останавливаясь у двери. – В другой раз я непременно тебя позову, но тут меня так сильно избила старушка и ребенок, что я сидел и плакал в углу. У тебя все?

Старк смотрел на него с сожалением:

– Скучный ты, – констатировал он.

– Найди кого-то нескучного и практикуй свое остроумие на нем, – отрезал Клинт.

Рана от татуировки заживала почти две недели, Бартон смазывал ее кремом каждый день, и только когда следы преступления удалось полностью скрыть, он осмелился показаться на общей тренировке в майке. Сознательно или нет, он все время оказывался на глазах у Тони, и в какой-то момент тот все-таки заметил номер у Бартона на плече и, не церемонясь, развернул его к себе боком.

– А ты раньше не показывал, – сказал Тони задумчиво, впиваясь взглядом в номер. 

Бартон мысленно ликовал: «Смотри, я не твой, я не принадлежу тебе».

– Их не принято показывать. И так пялиться тоже не принято, но тебя учить приличиям – себе дороже. 

– Да, – ответил Старк, непонятно с чем соглашаясь, он провел пальцем по номеру у Клинта на плече и царапнул ногтем четверку, словно пытаясь ее стереть. – Да.

– Отвали, Старк! – рявкнул Клинт, не выдерживая этой пытки. От прикосновения Тони по его телу будто шли электрические разряды. – Ты задолбал!

Тони убрал руку, мельком взглянул на Клинта и ушел. Всю следующую неделю Старк провел в своей мастерской, ни с кем не общаясь, а Клинту каждую ночь снился тот его странный короткий, наполненный чем-то вроде горечи взгляд.

***

Почему раньше Клинт не замечал, какая раздражающая особа эта Пеппер? Она везде была вместе со Старком, несла какую-то чепуху, цеплялась за рукав и улыбалась ненатуральной улыбкой. Не то чтобы Бартон часто наблюдал за соулмейтами, но достаточно было посмотреть на Барнса с Роджерсом, они постоянно глазели друг на друга, как на лотерейный билет с выигрышем в миллиард долларов. Да они классически «зеркалили» позы друг друга и договаривали фразы. Клинт порой думал, что парочка уже и телепатией овладела, на эти мысли наводили кое-какие их действия во время заданий. 

А вот Тони смотрел на Пеппер, как на прикованное к ноге ядро почти в буквальном смысле. Какое там договаривание фраз – один иногда даже не понимал, что говорит другой. Клинт припомнил, как однажды на пресс-конференции мисс Поттс взялась рассуждать об инновациях в Старк индастриз, и лицо Старка приняло выражение, словно ему только что скормили целый лимон. После этого Пеппер предпочитала говорить о новом дизайне старкфонов или о том, как удобны сиденья в новой модели автомобиля, выпущенного корпорацией.

Бартон на самом деле ничего не имел против девушки – она была по-своему красива, неглупа и ненавязчива, могла забавно пошутить – временами, конечно. Но все ее обаяние словно улетучивалось для Клинта, когда она оказывалась рядом с Тони.

Раздражало его то, что Пеппер казалась ему совершенно неподходящей парой для Старка, он видел все приметы этого несовпадения и недоумевал, как эти два человека могли оказаться соулмейтами. Еще его до одури раздражали бесконечные интервью, в которых Пеппер рассказывала, как ей посчастливилось встретить любовь всей своей жизни на работе, как они счастливы и непременно будут вместе до самой смерти. Старк такого не говорил, он вообще перестал распространяться о личной жизни, хотя и раньше был не любителем, зато его соулмейт трещала за двоих. 

Интересно, внезапно пришло ему в голову, а что чувствует сама Пеппер к нему, Клинту? За всеми своими переживаниями по отношению к Тони он почему-то напрочь забыл, что у него с девушкой тоже были одинаковые номера. Клинт всерьез ни на минуту не допускал, что его соулмейтом может быть женщина. Со своими предпочтениями он четко определился еще в одиннадцать лет, когда залип на вокалиста рок-группы, постоянно выступавшей на одной открытой площадке. Клинта по малолетству на концерты не пускали, поэтому он забирался на облюбованное дерево и наблюдал за выступлением с высоты. Видно ему все равно было отлично. С наступлением осени группа отправилась в более теплые края, и в сердце юного Бартона тоже поселилась осень...

– Кли-и-инт, – пропела Пеппер Поттс, прерывая размышления Бартона во время тренировки: отработанные до автоматизма движения позволяли порхать мыслями где угодно. Лучник застыл с взведенной стрелой, с удивлением глядя на девушку, которая шла к нему с чашкой кофе. – Ты не пришел на завтрак, а я сегодня приготовила кофе по новому рецепту. Всем понравилось, хочу услышать твое мнение! – она поставила дымящуюся чашку рядом с лежащим на подставке колчаном. – Жду отзывов вечером, мы сегодня днем с Тони на ЭКСПО, – Пеппер искренне улыбнулась и побежала дальше по своим многочисленным делам.

Клинт опустил лук, еле разгибая вцепившиеся в него побелевшие пальцы. Все эти две минуты он боролся с желанием перенаправить стрелу на девушку. С этим надо было кончать.

Выход напрашивался простейший. С Пеппер они пересекались исключительно в Башне или же на редких пресс-конференциях Мстителей, куда его вытаскивал Старк, видимо, желавший опять поиздеваться над ненавидевшим общение с журналистами Бартоном. Клинт обвел взглядом свою опустевшую комнату, которая и так-то особо жилой не казалось: он привык жить по-походному, и все его вещи уместились в двух спортивных сумках. Все действительно его вещи – навязанные Старком атрибуты красивой жизни он брать с собой не собирался. Коулсон и Фьюри отнеслись к его решению съехать равнодушно, удостоверяясь только, что по тревоге он будет доступен в считанные минуты. Осталось только уведомить владельца Башни, что у него становился вакантным целый этаж. Клинт поинтересовался у Джарвиса, где находится Старк, и тот с готовностью доложил, что тот как всегда зависает в любимом баре на обзорной площадке.

– А вот и самый бесполезный Мститель пожаловал, – отсалютовал Старк Клинту стаканом, наполовину наполненным виски. Видимо, Старку потребовалось немедленно залить впечатления от нескольких часов, проведенных вместе со своей дражайшей второй половиной. – Слушай, принеси хоть немного пользы, выпей со мной, а?

Бартон привычно пропустил мимо ушей неприятный подкол. Выпить сейчас казалось неплохим вариантом. Алкоголь всегда развязывал ему язык, а сейчас лучше было болтать, не подключая мозг, поэтому он решительно уселся за стойку и протянул руку за выпивкой. 

– Я сваливаю из Башни, – сказал он сразу, без предисловий, глядя на свой стакан, наполненный виски на 3/4. Старк не пожалел дорогого напитка, может, решил споить и посмеяться над пьяным лучником? Он поднял глаза и едва не отшатнулся: Старк оказался так близко к нему, и на лице у него было выражение, словно он... собирался его ударить?

– Ты построил себе собственную Башню? – язвительно поинтересовался Старк. – С таким же шикарным тиром, как здесь? Ну-ка рассказывай, с чего тебе в голову пришла такая бредовая идея свалить отсюда.

Клинт застыл, он и не думал, что ему придется что-то объяснять. Решил, что Тони будет только рад избавиться от мозолящего глаза лучника. Что ему сейчас говорить? Прости, я тут на тебя дрочу по будням ежедневно, а по выходным – дважды, хорошо, что выходные мне дают все реже и реже? Прости, но мне хочется придушить твою девушку?

– Тир не самое лучшее место для тренировки, – выбрал он наиболее безопасную тему. – Там нет приближения к реальным условиям, не нужно делать поправок на ветер или осадки...

– О, – немедленно загорелся Старк, и Клинт еле смог отвести глаза: такой Тони, нашедший интересную задачу и горящий энтузиазмом, казался ему самым притягательным человеком в мире. – Я тебе устрою торнадо. Или землетрясение! Хочешь землетрясение по шкале девять баллов? Это будет несложно, только этаж под тобой придется освободить...

– Нет, – прервал его Клинт, одним глотком опустошивший стакан для храбрости. Жидкий огонь, побежавший по пищеводу, заставил его закашляться. – Не надо, постреляю где-нибудь в парке. Дело не в тире, я просто хочу побыть немного вдалеке от... от суперлюдей, – пробормотал он, потянувшись к бутылке. Он так же невнятно придумывал оправдания, пока Старк не процедил:  
– Ну и отлично. Предложу вакантные номера Коулсону и Фьюри, побуду администратором отеля.

– Договорились, я тогда... – Клинт начал слезать с барного стула. Он всегда предпочитал уходить сразу.

– Что, прямо сейчас? – поморщился Тони. – Тебе все равно придется остаться до завтра.

– Это еще почему? – Клинт поднял на него искренний недоумевающий взгляд.

– Во-первых, Джарвис сделает тебе с утра фирменный антипохмельный коктейль, он тебе понадобится, судя по тому, как ты хлещешь вискарь. Во-вторых, я завтра устраиваю презентацию суперджета, тебе надо будет присутствовать, а не обустраиваться на новом месте.

– Ее и так будут транслировать из каждой микроволновки, – действительно, по поводу нового изобретения Старк индастриз шумиха шла вторую неделю: вертикальный взлет, мгновенный разгон до сверхзвуковой скорости, управление искусственным интеллектом. – Кроме того, мы оба прекрасно знаем, что на этом новейшем изобретении я летаю уже лет пять.

– Там будет еще пара сюрпризов, которые тебе придется освоить. Ты же у нас штатный водитель Мстителей, – без шпилек обойтись Старк не мог.

Клинт решил, что спорить с Тони – себе дороже, да и один день ничего не решит. К тому же, в чем-то Старк был прав. Не в том, конечно, что Клинту нужно видеть этот супер-распупер джет, чтобы понять, как им управлять, а в том, что антипохмельный коктейль от Джарвиса утром лишним не будет. 

***

Презентация суперджета была организована пафосно, в чем не стоило бы сомневаться. ВИП-ложа располагалась на крыше Башни, рядовых зрителей разместили на городском стадионе, раздав им бинокли. Клинт предпочел быть среди рядовых, кроме того, стартовал суперджет с поля стадиона. 

Старк прошел к самолету, одетый в пижонский костюм серого цвета – под цвет стальных крыльев суперджета. Никакого шлема, полное игнорирование всех требований безопасности – Фьюри наверняка метал икру со страшной силой, улыбнулся Клинт. Старк раскланялся, вызвав громовые овации на стадионе, затем зашел в самолет и стартовал. Прошел на бреющем полете над головами зрителей, напугав самых впечатлительных, пару раз перевернулся вокруг себя на уровне крыши Башни – и направился в небо.

Суперджет взлетел на такую высоту, где уже казался просто черной точкой даже Хоукаю. И в это же мгновение его изображение словно выключили.

Клинт видел такое на старых телевизорах: когда вырубаешь телек, картинка исчезает не сразу, а сначала превращается в тонкую вытянутую полосу на всю ширину экрана, а затем стягивается в яркую точку. Точно так же в небе над Нью-Йорком превратился в ослепительную белую точку новейший суперджет с тоннами современного оборудования и с чертовым гением-миллиардером-соулмейтом Клинта на борту.

Несколько секунд длилось оцепенение. Потом взвыли сирены, вокруг закричали, завизжали люди. Бартон начал оглядываться по сторонам: кто-то был в ужасе и панике, кто-то плакал навзрыд, кто-то молился. Сидевший на ряд ниже парень, улыбаясь во весь рот, снимал все происходящее на мобильник, стараясь зафиксировать как можно больше людей и их реакцию.

Бартон ничего не мог сделать, в небе уже висело несколько вертолетов ЩИТа, и Клинт отлично понимал, что там разберутся без него. Он начал спускаться вниз, по пути как бы случайно задев локтем радостного папарацци – тот выронил свой дорогой гаджет, и крепкий каблук тяжелого ботинка Бартона превратил его в плоский бесполезный кусок металлического дерьма. 

Клинт рассудил, что если он понадобится, его сразу найдут через Джарвиса в Башне – и отправился в свою комнату, где на пороге со вчерашнего дня стояли две собранные сумки. Он пытался разобраться, что ему хочется – плакать, кричать или молиться. Не хотелось ничего. Внутри поселился полный вакуум. Клинт чувствовал себя спусковым крючком – на взводе, готовым к командам, к приказу выстрелить.

В комнате он включил телевизор: все каналы наперебой сообщали о гибели Тони Старка, даже «Дисней» рассказал о том, что проект мультфильма про Железного Человека и Мстителей будет ускорен и выйдет на экраны уже через месяц. BBC уже показывало документальный фильм о том, каким замечательным человеком был Старк. Клинт увидел в этом фильме даже пригорюнившегося Фьюри, певшего дифирамбы покойному, судя по внешнему виду Одноглазого, интервью записывали еще в прошлом году. На одном из каналов Клинт наткнулся на Пеппер: она рыдала и тыкала в камеру запястьем, крича сквозь слезы, что номер исчез, и никто себе не сможет представить эту боль.

В том же ступоре Бартон встал и пошел к зеркалу в ванной, по пути срывая рубашку с плеча так, что верхние пуговицы поскакали по всей комнате со звуками выстрелов. С минуту он не решался взглянуть в зеркало, но когда поднял глаза – номер был на месте. Он как будто стал даже четче, ярче, и половина поддельной четверки выглядела так, словно ее подрисовал в ведомости об успеваемости нерадивый школьник.

Номер был на месте. Клинт нахмурился, всем известно, что со смертью одной половины пары у второй исчезает метка, и этот процесс болезненный настолько, что иные просто не выдерживают, особенно старики, так что фраза «умерли в один день» давно перестала быть иносказанием. Сколько исследований проведено на эту тему, сколько прекрасных и страшных книг написано, сколько душераздирающих фильмов снято. Бартон сам в свое время чуть не рыдал над страданиями Роуз, погибающей после смерти Джека в «Титанике». 

Но сейчас он ничего не понимал. Может быть, этот процесс занимает какое-то время? Везде говорилось о моментальном эффекте, не было даже минуты ожидания. Или это его организм как всегда выпендрился и не торопится расстаться с понравившимся номером? Нужно только подождать... Клинт подумал было закинуться обезболивающими, но отказался от этой мысли. Он хотел наконец хоть что-то почувствовать, избавиться от странного равнодушия, испытать боль, которую должен был ощутить с самого начала.

Но наступил вечер, Нью-Йорк расцветился огнями реклам и включенных ламп в окнах. Бартону несколько раз позвонили Фьюри, Коулсон и Хилл, узнавая, где он, и распоряжаясь ждать – когда они выйдут на след террористов, возможно уничтоживших самолет. Заходили заплаканная Наташа и насупленный Тор, наверное, он им показался бесчувственным чурбаном, потому что выдавливал дежурные фразы. Он сидел и ждал, каждую минуту скашивая глаза на плечо. Номер по-прежнему был на месте. 

Клинт попытался найти в себе хоть отголоски горя, но его больше волновало, что портилась погода, над Нью-Йорком собирались облака. Биться в истерике как Пеппер не хотелось, зато наконец захотелось пожрать. Номер с плеча посылал теплые волны по всему телу. Все это могло означать только одно – Тони Старк был жив, и вся эта история – чья-то запутанная и сложная игра.

***

Сначала Клинт отправился к Филу, они были друзьями с тех самых пор, как Бартон перешел в агенты из подразделения стажеров. Хотя и раньше Клинту казалось, что Коулсон благоволит к нему больше, чем к другим новичкам, прощая ему все, что тот творил по юношеству.

– Я уверен, что Старк жив, – заявил он с порога. – Нельзя просто взять и пропасть бесследно. Это точно не в манере Старка. И вообще, я исследовал видео с записью взрыва, давай посмотрим, с ним явно что-то не так.

Однако Коулсон, к удивлению Клинта, на этот раз его не поддержал. Только посмотрел сочувствующе, будто он был тяжело больным.  
– Клинт, мы все переживаем, – привычно сделал понимающее лицо Коулсон. Хотя казалось бы, ему как раз и понимать – как это быть живым, когда все думают, что ты мертв. – Потеря Тони – тяжелый удар для всех нас. Мы никогда с этим не смиримся. Но искать его бесполезно, он погиб.

Потеря, – усмехнулся про себя Клинт, покидая кабинет Коулсона, – как будто вы потеряли игрушку в песочнице.

Хилл слушать его не стала, сообщив, что это не ее компетенция, и вообще она не хотела бы разговаривать на эту тему.  
– Поройся в Интернете, дорогуша, там у тебя будет тьма единомышленников, уже и фан-клубы создаются, и видели Старка то гуляющим у Эйфелевой башни, то курящим травку на букве О в надписи Голливуд. А лучше всего не сходи с ума, у нас масса дел, главная проблема – как заменить Тони. Мы отрицали это, но он действительно оказался незаменимым. 

К Одноглазому он не очень хотел идти, памятуя о его прекрасном интервью для документального фильма ВВС, но это был последний вариант.

– Исключено, – отрезал Фьюри. – Мы обшарили все вокруг. Самолет просто дезинтегрировал. Разложился на атомы, и Старк вместе с ним. Наши приборы зафиксировали весь процесс. Как ты себе вообще технически представляешь его спасение?

– Заодно и выясним, когда найдем, – хмуро ответил Хоукай.

– Не подозревал в тебе оптимизма, - так же мрачно произнес Фьюри. – Он погиб на глазах миллионов людей, а ты пытаешься доказать, что он жив.

– Никто не взял ответственность, даже «Тамам Шуд», – напомнил Бартон.

– Есть еще одно весомое доказательство – Пеппер, – сказал Фьюри, и его голос смягчился. – Мне жаль, Клинт. Ее номер исчез.

Тот подался навстречу Нику и уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: номер Пеппер – да, но мой-то на месте. И не произнес ни звука, хотя ему казалось, что цифры на плече пылают. Только не сейчас, не время обсуждать, кто кому соулмейт и почему этого раньше не было известно. Он вышел из кабинета Фьюри, больше ничего не сказав. 

Почему никто ему не верит, размышлял Клинт, направляясь на свой этаж в Башне: теперь покидать его было бы неразумно. Все руководство ЩИТа признавало, что он прекрасный стратег и тактик, но сейчас его и слушать не хотели. У Клинта было решающее доказательство, но привести его он не мог. Как в каком-то дрянном саспенсе, усмехнулся он горько, и замер, увидев идущую навстречу Пеппер.

Впервые за два дня после... исчезновения Старка он увидел ее не по телевизору. Пеппер была как всегда подтянутая и ухоженная, в строгом костюме, на высоченных каблуках. Деловая дама с файлами под мышкой, идущая навстречу размашистой походкой. Может быть, в папке первые приказы от мисс Поттс в качестве директора Старк индастриз. СМИ уже растрепали, что именно она встанет во главе корпорации, пока не будет оглашено завещание. Пеппер тоже его заметила.

– Кли-и-инт, – она всегда тянула единственную гласную в его имени, только сейчас это звучало как-то издевательски.

Он понял, что ошибся, Пеппер вовсе не была спокойна. У нее были сухие покрасневшие глаза и набрякшие веки, она долго плакала, и следы этого спрятать не получилось.

– Почему ты так спокоен, Клинт? Тебе на него наплевать? Ты даже не пришел мне посочувствовать.

– Мне не наплевать, – пробормотал он. – Совсем нет.

– А я думаю, да, – отрезала она. – Вот ему было на тебя не наплевать, только и слышалось: Бартон – то, Бартон – се. А ты... Ладно, иди уже, куда шел. Пострелять на досуге, да?

Она не дала ему ответить, внезапно побежав прочь, ее руки вытирали лицо.

Клинта пронзило сочувствием, но он не стал ее догонять. Ему нужно было много всего сделать, он и так потерял кучу времени. Остаток дня и всю ночь он провел у себя за ноутбуком, раз за разом просматривая записи взрыва с разных ракурсов, изучая все материалы, которые ему удалось раздобыть, вскрыв сервер ЩИТа: записи со спутников, показания очевидцев, данные поисковых команд. К утру он откинулся на стуле, признавая несомненную правоту Фьюри: те действительно все обыскали. На земле и правда ничего не было. Искать нужно было в воздухе.

***

Угонять самолеты ему было не впервой. Джет в ангаре рядом с Башней даже не охраняли как следует: никто не думал, что его могут угнать. Бартон десять раз мысленно извинился перед юным охранником, укладывая его на пол без сознания, затем отправился в кабину джета. Когда он заводил самолет, его посетила мысль: а нужно ли ему, чтобы Старк нашелся? Чтобы по-прежнему тупо и неприятно подшучивал над ним?

Ну уж нет, подумал Клинт, набирая высоту. Плевать на то, как дергаются эти цифры на плече, Тони Старк должен вернуться. Пусть он будет постоянно троллить Клинта, пусть будет целоваться с Пеппер всем напоказ, но пусть он будет.

Вскоре приборы показали высоту и координаты квадрата, где взорвался суперджет. Бартон методично облетел все воздушное пространство, несколько раз развернувшись, изучая воздушные потоки, обстановку внизу, маневренность самолета. И в пятый раз возвращаясь на нужную точку, Бартон, наконец, увидел.

Он понял, почему никого не заинтересовало то, что осталось здесь, в небе. Заметить подобное смог бы только зоркий лучник, никакие приборы не зафиксировали бы этого небольшого изменения, как два неба на границе друг с другом – вот здесь, слева, чуть-чуть голубее, чем справа. И как будто легкие-легкие колыхания по краям. Он был прав: искать нужно было в небе. В точке, ставшей могилой суперджета, в небе был открыт портал. Небольшой, совершенно незаметный для нормального человека, и влететь туда на джете было все равно, что проникнуть в игольное ушко. Не для него.

Он направил джет прямо в это небольшое оконце в небе, не обращая внимания на крики в коммуникаторах:  
– Бартон! Назад! Пойдешь под трибунал! Возвращайся, Бартон!

Но когда нос самолета начал входить в портал, Клинт понял, что ошибся. Все вокруг него начало плыть, таять, распадаться на составляющие, и он, пытаясь удержать рычаг управления, крошившийся в руках, впервые подумал, что сделал что-то не то. Но он сжал зубы и продолжил двигаться вперед, даже когда в ладони оказалась пустота, а перед глазами все начало истончаться и уходить в небытие. Наверное, он должен был испугаться, но страха не было, как не было других эмоций, кроме восторга, что он разгадал, что добился, чего хотел. Что бы ни случилось, он пройдет через то же, через что прошел Тони. «Вместе, так до конца!» – заорал Клинт. А затем наступила Тьма.

***

Тьма кончилась так же неожиданно, как и наступила. Клинт открыл глаза и обнаружил перед собой древние загадочные письмена, аналогов которым на Земле он не припомнил. Может быть, Тони похитили инопланетяне? Через несколько попыток проморгаться и помотать головой, древние письмена трансформировались в паутину, с краю которой сидел маленький рассерженный паук. Бартон еще раз потряс головой, к нему вернулся слух, и он услышал такое знакомое брюзжание:  
– ... конца. Чтобы это значило?

Он лежал на животе на пыльном бетонном полу помещения, до одури напоминавшего тюремную камеру – холодное, сумрачное, неуютное. Подтянувшись на руках, он сел на этот грязный пол, все равно уже почти всю пыль на себе собрал. И медленно обернулся на источник звука, боясь, что ему померещилось. Зря боялся: Тони Старк, живой, но не совсем невредимый, находился в углу напротив, связанный по рукам и ногам. 

Тони Старк был все еще в том самом сером костюме, но щегольским его смог бы назвать разве что бомж с окраин Нью-Йорка. Один рукав почти оторвали, второй был в паутине, отобранной явно у первого восьминогого знакомца Бартона тут.

– Привет, – сказал ему похороненный в Нью-Йорке супергерой.

Он сидел и глупо смотрел на Тони Старка, который примостился на полу в другом углу пыльной пустой камеры и пялился на него, ехидно улыбаясь в ответ. Бартон не чувствовал бесконечной радости или чего там должен был ощущать, только облегчение, как от первого этапа хорошо проделанной работы. Он знал, что Старк не погиб, точно знал, так чему тут было радоваться. Теперь нужно было выбираться из этого места. Он вскочил и направился к Тони, по пути отметив, что у него самого повреждений вроде бы никаких нет.

– Что происходит? – спросил Клинт, деловито осматривая путы, которыми были спеленуты руки Старка. Столько беспорядочно и бестолково завязанных узлов он еще не видел. – Тебя украли какие-то недоумки?

– Схватываешь на лету, – одобрительно покивал Старк. – Именно что недоумки. Насколько я понял, здесь одно время скрывался какой-то бывший приспешник Красного Черепа, с гитлеровских времен. Надо будет спросить кэпа, может, он его знает. Пытался доводить до ума кое-какие разработки Гидры. Нарвался тут на местных бандитов несколько лет назад, они и заставили его на себя работать. Как я понял из их разговоров, это обычные наркоторговцы, мирового господства им нахрен не нужно. Наоборот они хотели бы, чтобы власти их вообще не замечали.

– Понятное дело, – пропыхтел Клинт, пытаясь распеленать Тони. У него с собой был десантный нож, но даже он с трудом пилил веревки, которыми связали пленника.

– Одна из технологий гидровцу удалась неплохо, хотя и не на пять. С ее помощью можно было красть воздушные суда прямо в полете. Открывают дырку в небе – и нужный самолет летит прямо туда, словно магнитом притягиваемый. Короче, порталы они навострились делать, как пирожки печь. Тут сверху, говорят, штук двадцать их торчит. Потому что открывать они умеют, а закрывать – хрена с два, так и оставляют небеса дырявыми.

– И они решили, значит, украсть тебя, – сказал Клинт, освобождая руку Тони. – Не иначе, влюбились.

– Вообще-то они хотели спереть суперджет, – рассмеялся Тони, – я оказался просто бесплатным приложением. Но потом они поняли, что со мной вышло даже лучше, потому что я могу помочь им сделать не один, а сотню суперджетов. У меня даже дежа вю возникло по этому поводу. Правда, в отличие от Афганистана, тут мне не дали никаких подручных средств, как видишь. А если серьезно, они просто выбивали у меня доступ к моим счетам, вот только счетов личных у меня давным-давно нет, разве что мелочевка, на пару десятков миллионов, все остальное – корпоративное. Кстати, начет корпораций. А где куча агентов ЩИТа, которые должны ворваться сюда и освободить нас? Что-то Фьюри задерживается.

– Они все в почетном карауле вокруг твоего гроба, – Клинту удалось высвободить и вторую руку Старка. – У тебя сегодня похороны через пару часов. Я тоже вроде как должен был присутствовать, но решил заняться угоном самолетов.

– О, значит, все эти новости, которые мне тут показывали, – не монтаж, – задумчиво произнес Старк. Бартон не стал его расспрашивать, время для разговоров можно было найти позже. Ноги пленника он освободил уже с помощью самого Тони.

– Как отсюда выбраться? – спросил Клинт Старка, который усиленно разминал затекшие руки и ноги.

– Понятия не имею, – легкомысленно пожал тот плечами, как будто решил, что раз уж Бартон с ним, то все проблемы позади. – Они обычно приходили вон оттуда, – и он ткнул пальцем в массивную дверь, к которой вело несколько лестничных ступеней. – А пару раз приходили вон оттуда, – он показал на хлипкую деревянную дверцу, похожую на калитку, сквозь щели в которой пробивался свет. Она выглядела совсем несерьезно, поэтому Бартон и направился первым делом к ней, подхватив Старка под локоть. Это наверняка будет не тот выход, и тогда придется решать серьезную проблему, но...

Клинт с размаха дал по двери ногой, та сорвалась с петель, и он по инерции вылетел наружу, таща за собой Старка. Наружу – судя по всему, куда-то очень далеко от Нью-Йорка.

***

Буйство цветов и красок обрушилось на них – все вокруг было ярким, цвело и благоухало. После полумрака пыльной камеры это великолепие резануло по глазам, Клинт даже поморщился. Над ухом оживленно затрещало какое-то животное, а может, это была птица. Клинт застыл в недоумении. Бежать куда-то без ориентира в джунглях?.. Да безопаснее остаться здесь и попытаться договориться с похитителями.

Старк оборвал с ближайшего дерева красный лист, обрамленный зеленым, и бросил на землю:  
– Похоже на Колумбию, я тут бывал.

– Эквадор или Боливия тоже подходят, – с досадой ответил Клинт. – Мы здесь не в кроссворде страны Южной Америки разгадываем. Нам нужно знать, куда сваливать, иначе мы просто сунем голову в петлю. Неделя – и через наши кости будут расти деревья, а в черепушки будут срать попугаи.

– Да, сваливать ты мастер, – огрызнулся Старк. Бартон привычно сделал вид, что не услышал, и пошел в обход дома. Это оказался двухэтажный домик с террасой по всему периметру, снаружи его можно было принять за спокойное обиталище какой-либо счастливой семейки, если бы Клинт точно не знал, что внутри пытали людей. В двух местах сплошная зеленая стена джунглей, подступающая почти к самому домику, имела разрывы – что-то вроде коридоров, по которым вполне могли проехать машины. Только вот куда они вели? В любом случае, машин рядом или даже гаража для них видно не было. Отправляться пешком в неизвестность было слишком рискованно.

Клинт еще раз отправился по периметру, через минуту заметив, как среди зелени блеснуло что-то металлическое. «Вон там, – прошептал он, показывая Старку рукой. – Смотри, джип. Замаскированный».

– Да ладно, – не заметил ничего Старк, и Клинту пришлось ткнуть его носом в автомобиль, покрытый сверху маскировочной сеткой. Тот что-то пробурчал про себя, помогая стаскивать сетку, но Бартон даже не стал интересоваться, что именно. Наверняка какую-нибудь гадость про него – Старк изобретательный и даже из его достоинства вроде феноменального зрения мог сделать недостаток.

Дверца джипа была заперта, но когда это становилось препятствием для Клинта? Он распахнул ее через секунду, кивком приказывая Старку забираться на пассажирское сиденье, и в этот же момент прямо над их головами со стороны дома прошла автоматная очередь. Красно-зеленые листья разлетелись во все стороны. Бартон схватил Старка под мышки, тот оказался легким, и зашвырнул его в джип. Он не думал, что бандиты всерьез соберутся пристрелить Тони, тот был им нужен, но на свою жизнь он не ставил и цента, поэтому рухнул на землю, по-пластунски подобравшись к другой стороне тачки и забравшись внутрь.

Джип очень чутко слушался руля, и Клинт резко завел его и развернул к одной из двух дорог в джунглях, ему было не до выбора, к какой именно. Краем глаза он видел, как из дома бегут по направлению к ним два вооруженных человека, они уже не стреляли, потому что не хотели повредить машину, кроме того, им было не разобрать с такого расстояния, кто именно сидит за рулем. Клинт на максимально возможной здесь скорости ломанулся в чащу, ветки хлестали по машине сверху и с боков, он ехал только вперед и вперед, по пути отмечая, что дорога кое-где уходит вбок, раздваиваясь, и это внушало надежду, что похитители могут задержаться, проверяя все возможные пути бегства.

– Это точно Колумбия, – мрачно заметил Старк на соседнем сидении. – Тут автоматы есть даже у детей.

– Поверь мне, в Эквадоре и Боливии то же самое, – бросил Клинт, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги, время от времени поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида, которое транслировало одну и ту же картину зеленой стены. Пока неожиданно не покрылось водяными разводами и перестало что-либо передавать. Джунгли накрыл тропический ливень, такой внезапный, как бывает только здесь: небеса решили прорваться дождем за считанные секунды. Перед джипом выросла стена воды, низвергающейся сверху, и Бартон притормозил. Видимость была несколько сантиметров, за этой границей окружающий мир превращался в творение импрессиониста даже для него. Они ползли вперед как черепахи, пока Бартон не увидел очередной «пролом» в стене деревьев. Он свернул туда, думая с облегчением о том, что ливень уничтожает сейчас все следы, однако они двигались вперед слишком долго. Клинт уже успел подумать, что это ловушка, что это окружная дорога, ведущая обратно в застенки, что они уже все пропустили за этой стеной дождя, когда вдруг уперлись в старую хижину. Может быть, она даже была нежилая, но, судя по виду, достаточно крепкая.

– Приехали. Дом, – озвучил он.

Старк заморгал:  
– Ты шутишь? Что тут можно разглядеть... а, понятно. Индеец Зоркий глаз заметил, что мы приехали в центр Боготы?

– Точно, – на этот раз Клинт и не думал скрывать раздражение, – иди сбегай в соседний банк, сними пару-другую лимонов, чтобы мы через 14 минут отсюда вылетели.

– Почему 14?.. – Клинт прервал поток вопросов взмахом руки. Он медленно проехал на джипе вокруг хижины, земля под колесами уже расползалась и не давала возможности набрать скорость. За домом обнаружилось расчищенное место и небольшой навес над черным входом, не иначе как для автомобиля. Клинт загнал туда джип и посидел несколько секунд на месте, переводя дыхание и стараясь успокоиться, адреналин зашкаливал. Он не раз попадал в такие передряги, и в случае, если бы от него зависела бы только его жизнь, он бы даже не взволновался. Но сейчас дело было в Тони, который искоса поглядывал на него, но не вмешивался.

Через минуту оба выбрались из машины под навес, дверь не была закрыта, и они вбежали в дом, почти не замочившись. Внутри, в круглом пыльном, но сухом помещении было пусто – дом не был предназначен для жилья, похоже, разве что пережидать неприятные ситуации вроде этой. Клинт только начал думать, что им делать дальше, как снаружи раздался непонятный треск.

Их догнали.

Сжимая кулаки, Клинт шагнул к второму выходу – тому, куда они изначально подъехали. Он не совсем понимал, что собирался делать, задушить преследователей голыми руками? Отвлечь их на себя, пока Старк скрывается в джунглях? 

Но далеко он не ушел, перед ним возник Тони Старк и уперся в грудь рукой, не давая двигаться дальше:  
– Погоди!.. Клинт, это не они, это что-то в лесу, я же говорил, ну, Колумбия...

Клинт уже это понял, но все равно застыл как вкопанный.

Тропический ливень барабанил по стенам и крыше так, словно старался ворваться внутрь. Но сердце Клинта, накрытое рукой Тони, колотилось сильнее в сотни раз, ему казалось, что в мире вообще раздаются звуки только его бьющегося сердца. Все его тело взбунтовалось от близости желанного мужчины, и он даже зажмурил глаза и стиснул зубы, чтобы ничего не сделать, не сдвинуться с места, не наброситься на Старка. Номер на плече задергался, но это уже точно была фантазия Клинта, никто никогда не описывал такого эффекта у соулмейтов.

Он попытался технично выскользнуть из-под руки Тони, но тот внезапно усилил хватку так, что ладонь скользнула по напряженному соску, и Бартон ахнул, не удержался. Не смог удержаться, все ощущалось так остро, так невероятно. Рядом Тони, вот он, горячий, тяжело дышащий, взгляд отчаянный, как будто он готов решиться на последний прыжок веры... И он решился: рука проскользнула под рубашку Клинта снизу, миновала вмиг поджавшиеся мышцы живота и поднялась вверх, ухватившись за тот самый многострадальный сосок, выдавший Клинта целиком. Сила воли Клинта отправилась ко всем чертям, наверное, в ад, поджидать там своего бывшего владельца, потому что он схватил Тони за плечи, зарылся в его волосы и начал обшаривать руками крепкое, твердое тело, так и льнувшее навстречу.

Ему уже не терпелось, совершенно не терпелось, он схватился за пуговицы штанов Тони и попытался их расстегнуть дрожавшими от желания руками. У него мало что получалось, с другой стороны, Тони тоже трясло, и он не мог стащить джинсы с Клинта. Наконец Клинт зарычал и расстегнул-таки наполовину молнию на ширинке, сам стащил свои брюки вместе с трусами до коленей. Пока нетерпеливые руки Тони хватали его член, гладили яйца и промежность, тискали за задницу, Клинт обхватил его за талию и, оглядевшись в комнате, повел к единственной пригодной поверхности – циновке, лежавшей у стены. Вид у нее был подозрительный, но Бартону было уже все равно. Переступив через джинсы, он остался в одной рубашке. Аккуратно уронив Тони на циновку – тот упал и сразу затряс ногами, высвобождая их из плена штанин – Клинт позволил себе немного постоять, любуясь совершенным телом и лицом, на котором была написана чистейшая похоть. Клинт никогда раньше не видел Тони таким.

Он не знал, насколько это уместно с точки зрения Старка, но он просто лег на Тони, приподнялся над ним на руках, и прижался своим пахом к паху. Тони обхватил их члены рукой, аккуратно придерживая, чтобы они скользили друг об друга. Второй рукой он схватился за бицепс Клинта, который сокращался по мере того, как тот подтягивался, двигаясь вверх и вниз по его телу. Тони приподнялся и вылизал мускулы на руке Бартона. Тот замер ошеломленно, затем подхватил Старка под задницу, вжавшись в его пах своим изнемогающим членом и через пару толчков громко застонал от самого, кажется, сильного оргазма, который у него был в жизни. Он рухнул на Тони, уткнувшись в его шею, чувствуя, как еще дрожит от наслаждения. И почувствовал, что член любовника тоже стал скользким от выплеснувшейся спермы. Недолго же они продержались, как дорвавшиеся до секса подростки. Тони продолжал ласкать его смягчающийся член, пока Клинт мягко не отвел его руку со ставшего чересчур чувствительным органа.

Клинт скатился с Тони в сторону на край циновки и лениво подумал, что сейчас, наверное, им обоим будет неловко. Но неловкость почему-то не наступала, Старк подобрался к нему сбоку и обнял, одну руку положив на грудь, вторую опустив между ног. Клинт потерялся в ощущениях, не понимая, за чем ему следить. То ли за тем, как шершавый палец надавливает на горошинку соска, начиная играть с ним, уже снова возбужденным. То ли за тем, как широкая ладонь оглаживает его бедро с внутренней стороны и чуть отводит его в сторону, чтобы было удобней приласкать лобок и вновь взяться за член. Господи, он думал, что в своем возрасте будет восстанавливаться после первого акта не меньше часа, но прошло минуты две, а он уже лежал с раздвинутыми ногами, член гордо вздымался вверх, обнажив багровую головку, и думал Клинт только о том, чтобы ему дали или его трахнули, иначе он просто взорвется.

Тони разрешил дилемму просто, прильнув сзади и запустив пальцы между ягодиц Клинта:  
– Можно, я тебе вставлю? – горячее дыхание опалило ухо, бородка покалывала плечо так, что член у Клинта стал еще тверже, хотя это, казалось, было невозможно.

– Не тормози, Старк, – пробурчал он, и тут же опять позорно громко ахнул, насаживаясь на пальцы. Тони сзади подхватил его ногу под колено и быстро заменил пальцы крепким членом, наконец-то и сам издав громкий звук. Тони сразу взял очень быстрый темп, втрахиваясь в Клинта так, что тот с каждым толчком отъезжал вперед. Это именно то, что Клинту сейчас было нужно. Тони метко попадал ему по простате, а он всегда был чувствителен к ее стимуляции. И он долго не продержался, особенно когда кончая Тони схватил его обеими руками за низ живота и прижал к себе со всей силы. Это было прекрасное чувство, что им обладают, и Клинт забился в собственном оргазме.

Он лежал на животе, ощущая себя самым качественно оттраханным мужиком на свете и чувствуя, как сперма течет из его отверстия по бедру вниз. Клинт думал, что уже точно больше ни на что не способен, когда Тони рывком перевернул его на спину. 

– Ты просто охренительно выглядишь, – сообщил он, прежде чем начать опускаться вниз. До усталого мозга Клинта не сразу дошло, что тот собирается делать, пока реальность вокруг не взорвалась: его член оказался у Старка во рту, в таком умелом, горячем, просто невероятном рту. Клинт посмотрел вниз, на черноволосую макушку, двигающуюся между его ног, и понял, что ни черта не знал о себе: он снова был возбужден. Он готов был немедленно кончить в эти губы, потрясающие, настойчивые и твердые мужские губы, но Тони понял подлые намерения Клинта и одним махом подтащил его под себя, схватив под колени. Клинт ахнул уже от боли – твердая циновка чувствительно проехалась по спине.

– Извини, – неискренне сказал Тони, и Клинт забыл о разодранных лопатках, глядя в его полные желания глаза, – не могу как хочу оттрахать тебя спереди. И снова вошел в Клинта, заполняя его до упора.

Кажется, после этого раза, когда Клинт все еще пытался утихомирить сердцебиение и дыхание, Тони навис над ним и задал единственный вопрос, попавший прямо в цель:  
– Слушай, Бартон... Когда меня тут пытались... убедить работать на Синдикат, мне постоянно твердили, что никто меня искать не будет, все думают, что я мертв. Крутили новости с рыдающей Пеппер. Они все решили, что я умер. Почему же ты в это не поверил и вернулся за мной?

Клинт ожидал этого вопроса, но все равно оказался не готов к нему и в панике бросил машинальный взгляд на свое плечо. Часть номера виднелась из-под полуспущенной с плеча рубашки, в том числе и злополучная четверка, в которой от четверки остался только неясный пунктир. Серьезно, какую тушь используют в том дерьмовом тату-салоне? Вот вам, бля, и крутой мастер Джо. 

Тони перехватил взгляд Клинта, нахмурился и резко отодвинул рубашку с его плеча. Он смотрел туда не больше секунды, и в его взгляде не отразилось ровно никакой реакции. Он просто снова скользнул рукой вниз, накрыв ладонью мягкий член Клинта, явно намекая на очередной раунд, и Бартон неискренне застонал: «Не-е-ет»... 

Когда Клинт с утра продрал глаза, чувствуя себя так, что его поимели в каждую клетку тела, он сразу почувствовал, что рядом пусто. Он обычно никогда не спал ни с кем в обнимку, даже пресловутыми ложечками, ну кому это надо – тело затекает, жарко, не повернуться... Но когда под утро Старк придвинулся к нему сзади и по-хозяйски уложил руку на бедро, он ничего не сказал, прижался ближе и сразу провалился в сон. Сейчас этой собственнической хватки на бедре как не бывало.

Клинт перевернулся на спину, коротко простонав – Тони не было в хижине. Исчезла и его одежда, зато клинтовы джинсы по-прежнему валялись полувывернутыми в углу. Бартон, усмехнувшись, предположил про себя, что Старк решил отправиться на утреннюю пробежку по джунглям, но не особо верил в свою безумную гипотезу. 

Он вышел из хижины и снова окунулся в буйство цветов. Солнце жарило так, что от земли поднимался влажный пар. Он обошел дом и увидел, что джипа сзади него нет, и следы уже успели слегка подзатянуться зеленью.

– Вот сука, – восхитился Бартон, – и кто у нас мастер сваливать?

Клинт впервые в жизни оказался в ситуации, когда ночной любовник сбежал с утра, раньше это он был тем, кто делал ноги. Но почему-то сейчас его это только повеселило, ведь он прекрасно знал, кем был его партнер, легко мог найти его и набить морду. Ну или возместить моральный ущерб другим способом – какого черта Старк постоянно был сверху?

Обойдя вокруг, Клинт потерял веселость и осознал дерьмо, в которое вляпался. Он оказался в заднице мира, в джунглях, без единого признака цивилизации вокруг... ну, хижина не в счет, ее и обезьяны могли построить... без средства передвижения, без напарника, без денег и документов, хотя кому здесь показывать документы – мартышкам, которые расселись по деревьям вокруг и злорадно орут?

– Вот сука! – выругался Клинт уже совершенно искренне.

***

– Джарвис, где эта козлина? – прорычал Клинт, вламываясь в апартаменты.

– Мистер Старк в пути, он будет буквально через… – начал Джарвис.

– Плевал я, когда он будет. Он мне не нужен. Передай этому кретину, что он кретин, и что я доложу Коулсону, как он поступил. Я чудом выжил, это покушение на мою жизнь, и Старк ответит за все, что я пережил. 

– Можешь сказать это мне лично, не грузи Джарвиса. У него, конечно, петабайты памяти, но с таким усердием ты и это забьешь, – произнес Старк у него за спиной. 

Клинт подлетел к нему и без лишних разговоров двинул кулаком в грудь. Прямо в центр идеального дорогого галстука, лежащего на идеальной светло-серой рубашке и прикрытого по краям темно-синим пиджаком. Наверняка Пеппер выбирала, как раз в ее вкусе наряжать Старка в сине-серые тона. Последняя мысль, промелькнувшая в голове Клинта, затянула его разум красной пеленой.

– Я поперся туда спасать твою задницу, а ты меня бросил! – заорал Клинт. – Рассказать тебе, как я три дня шатался по джунглям и дрался с макаками за гуаву? Или как чокнутый фермер с тремя зубами подбрасывал меня до границы Гондураса в фургончике с лошадиным навозом? Или тебе больше понравится история о том, как я вынимал песок и колючки из задницы после того как ползком пробирался мимо базы наркоторговцев?

– Давай, буду рад послушать, – согласился Старк. – Но между нами, Бартон, если бы твоя история заканчивалась фразой «а потом я принял душ», она производила бы куда более приятное впечатление, – он показательно скривился и помахал рукой перед носом. – Запашок от тебя так себе, знаешь ли. 

– Ой, прости, забыл надушиться розовой водой перед походом в твои хоромы. Может, полы еще помыть, а то я тут наследил? – учтиво предложил Клинт.

– Полы не надо, – отступил Старк, миролюбиво поднимая руки, он верно оценивал состояние Бартона и здраво рассудил, что риск лишиться зубов сейчас велик как никогда. – Ты заслужил каникулы с приключениями, нечего было пытаться подделать номер. Знал бы ты, сколько я пережил из-за твоего вранья.

– Ты пережил? Это ты пережил? – снова налетел на него Клинт. – У тебя все прекрасно, у тебя есть Пеппер. Она твой соулмейт, а я – так, третье колесо. 

Старк отвернулся и отошел к окну.  
– Покажи ему, Джарвис, – устало попросил он.

– Да, сэр, – отозвался из динамиков спокойный голос.

На стене-экране появилась заставка новостей одного из Нью-Йоркских каналов, и сразу после этого – Тони Старк, обнимающий бледную Пеппер за талию. Им обоим едва не в рот тыкали десятки микрофонов, вспышки камер мелькали с такой частотой, что лицо Тони почти непрерывно находилось в засвете. 

– Как видите, я жив и хочу сделать заявление. Так вышло, что все это время мы с мисс Поттс были вынуждены вас дезинформировать, мы с ней не соулмейты. Мисс Поттс была невероятно добра ко мне и ценой собственного комфорта и возможности устроить личную жизнь согласилась поддерживать эту легенду, чтобы защитить меня от охотников за легкой наживой. Знаете, как делают некоторые, набивают себе поддельный номер, а пока обман выяснится – могут пройти годы. 

– Почему вы решили признаться, мистер Старк? – раздался из толпы голос одного из журналистов. 

– Потому что я нашел своего соулмейта! – просиял Тони. – И непременно представлю его вам, если он, конечно, согласится. 

– Он? Это мужчина?  
– Он тоже супергерой, мистер Старк?  
– Вы планируете пожениться?  
– Как вы его нашли?

Вопросы сыпались лавиной, Клинт едва разбирал треть из них. 

– Пока больше никаких комментариев, – огорчил жаждущих еще большей сенсации журналистов Тони. – Хочу еще раз поблагодарить мисс Поттс за ее неоценимый вклад, – он галантно поцеловал руку Пеппер, которая только еще больше сжалась от его жеста. 

Репортаж закончился. Изображение погасло.

– Это ложь, – ошарашенно выдохнул Клинт.

– Выслушай, все не так просто, – попросил Тони, он сбросил с плеч пиджак и ослабил галстук. – Я хочу защитить Пеппер. Ее разорвут на части, если узнают.

– Я это понял, – Бартон перевел взгляд с белой стены, на которую все еще пялился, на Старка. – Она подделала свой код. Это не ваш с ней план, это ее чертов план заполучить тебя. 

Клинт развернулся на каблуках и, набирая скорость, погнал в сторону двери. У него не было четких мыслей или стратегии, только отдельные слова: тир… лук… Пеппер… стрела во лбу…

– А ну стоять, Бартон, – Старк нагнал его и припечатал лопатками к стене. – Я тоже не в восторге, и поверь, когда я понял, что ты мой настоящий соулмейт, вернулся сюда и заставил Пеппер признаться во всем, ей было очень несладко. До рукоприкладства не дошло, я женщин не бью, но ее два дня трясло после нашего разговора.

– Ничего, сейчас потрясет еще, – Клинт попытался вырваться, но Старк держал крепко. 

– Выслушай. Она хотела как лучше. Это был план Обадайи, он внушил ей, что она защитит меня, если подделает номер. Это его спецы создали искусственную кожу, которой прикрыли ее настоящий номер на запястье. Таким образом Обадайя хотел получить полный контроль надо мной, а когда он умер, Пеппер побоялась рассказать мне правду. К тому же, план «защитить Старка» работал. 

– Да, и тебе было очень удобно. Она тебе и помощница, и любовница, и на фотках клево смотрится, – Клинт снова дернулся. 

– Я не знал, что это ложь, думал, что про соулмейтов просто придумали сказку, будто это любовь на всю жизнь. Еще и пытался понять все время, что со мной не так, почему она моя пара, а меня так тянет к… – Старк не договорил фразу и отвел взгляд. – Я с ней никогда не спал, если тебе интересно, – сообщил он. – Но вообще, Клинт, ты ничем не лучше Пеппер. Она хоть пыталась меня защитить, а ты подделал номер просто так. 

– Может, не хотел иметь с тобой ничего общего! – Клинт наконец-то вырвался из захвата. – А теперь хочу еще меньше. Только такая скотина, как ты, могла бросить человека без денег и документов черт знает где. И чтоб ты знал, хренов географ, это все-таки была Боливия. 

– Ценная информация, – съязвил Старк. – Я все равно не позволю тебе навредить Пеппер. Если хочешь, она здесь больше никогда не появится, ты ее никогда больше не увидишь.

– Не стоит так беспокоиться, – Клинт зло усмехнулся. – Это меня ты здесь больше не увидишь. Лучше не иметь никакого соулмейта, чем такого, как ты. Ты живой – я счастлив. Все, пока, – Бартон помахал ему ручкой. – Очень жаль, что не смогу больше быть твоей грушей для отработки сарказма. Поищи кого-то другого.

– Да и вали! – вспылил в ответ Старк. – Можно подумать, ты большое сокровище. Вещички помочь собрать?

– Уже собраны, Старк. Десять минут – и меня тут не будет. Мечтаю больше никогда не видеть твою рожу. 

– Двери за собой закрыть не забудь, – Тони был горд, что ему удалось оставить последнее слово за собой. Очень горд. Примерно секунд пять. А потом на него накатила такая тоска, что захотелось сесть на пол, обнять себя руками и начать выть на потолочный светильник за неимением луны под боком. 

Бартон давно ушел, а грохот двери, которой он со всей дури хлопнул напоследок, все еще отдавался эхом в барабанных перепонках. Или это мозг вежливо подкидывал Тони звуковые спецэффекты, намекая на важность и судьбоносность момента. 

– Упрямый, твердолобый, мстительный, заносчивый, невыносимый тип, – с садистским удовольствием перечислил Старк. – Скажи, Джарвис, как я мог в такого влюбиться?

– Не могу найти подходящий ответ, сэр, – сочувственно сказал Джарвис. 

– Как думаешь, может, стоило сказать ему, что я его хоть и бросил, но все время следил за его перемещениями, и если бы угрожала реальная опасность, сразу бы вмешался?

– Сэр, – голос Джарвиса звучал с укоризной. – Вы забываете, что я разбираюсь в любовных делах даже немного меньше вашего.

– Шути мне еще, – пробормотал Старк. Он прижался к двери лбом и уперся в нее обеими руками. – Найди его в здании и сделай фото с камеры, вдруг я действительно больше никогда его не увижу, пусть останется хоть что-то, – на слове «никогда» номер на его груди обожгло огнем. 

– Сделано, сэр. Сохраню в папку «Важное» на рабочем столе. Вам понравится. 

– Сомневаюсь, – вздохнул Старк.

– Даю слово, – уверил его Джарвис. 

Компьютер в дальнем углу комнаты мигнул экраном, и в папке появилась фотография – совмещенное изображение от двух камер наблюдения по обе стороны стены, отгораживающей апартаменты Тони от внешнего мира. Двое мужчин стояли в абсолютно одинаковых позах, прижавшись лбами к двери и упираясь в нее руками, как отражения друг друга, разделенные тонкой перегородкой из пластика, металла и взаимных обид. И ладони их, убери между ними звуконепроницаемую и пуленепробиваемую преграду, встретившись, соединились бы с точностью до миллиметра.

Эпилог

– Темнеет, – удивленно произнесла Наташа, перелистнув страницу каталога, и сверилась с часами. – Уже?

– Осень, – кивнул Клинт, не отрываясь от экрана, на котором шло ожесточенное сражение в популярной онлайн-игре. 

Они снова замолчали, и в тишине комнаты был слышен только отдаленный рокот взрывов из подключенных к ноуту наушников, которые лежали рядом с рукой Клинта на столе.

– Победа. Снова, – сообщил Клинт без особых эмоций минут пятнадцать спустя. 

– Уныло, – вздохнула Наташа, с презрением откидывая каталог.

– Мать же вашу, я как на слете долбанных любителей хокку, – простонал Тони, обращаясь к самому родному ему по духу существу в данный момент, стакану с виски. – Над вами только ветвей цветущей сакуры не хватает. Романофф, тебе там не пора куда-нибудь? Как ты точно подметила, уже темнеет.

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись.

– Но мы общаемся, – возразил Клинт.

– По два слова в час? – не унимался Тони. – Знаешь, я тоже могу приглашать сюда своих друзей каждый вечер, посмотрим, как тебе это понравится. 

– Вот придешь ты завтра, Бартон, с тренировки, а тут полный этаж отверток и шуруповертов, и Старк им всем наливает, – задумчиво сказала Наташа, ковыряя ногтем край толстого каталога. 

Клинт ухмыльнулся, но под пылающим взглядом Тони вернул своему лицу нейтральное выражение:

– Я помогаю Нат выбрать платье, – миролюбиво пояснил он.

– Ты нагибаешь школьников в симуляторе пилота, а в ее чертов каталог даже ни разу не взглянул, – Тони только сильнее разозлился.

– Там нет ничего подходящего. Если бы ей что-то понравилось, она бы показала, – сказал Клинт.

Наташа кивнула:  
– Очевидно.

– Да ну вас, – махнул рукой Старк. – Пойду, у меня дела. 

– Передавай привет «друзьям», – бросила Наташа ему в спину.

Старк что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но ничего ей не ответил. 

– Интересно, когда он попытается меня придушить? – спросила Наташа, когда Тони ушел. 

– Через пару таких вечеров, по моим подсчетам, – ответил Клинт, он бесцельно водил мышкой по экрану, раздумывая, стоит ли вступать в новый воздушный бой или хватит на сегодня. – Но я не думаю, что он станет душить. Скорее, отравит. 

– Воткнет отвертку в глаз. 

– Тоже вариант, – Клинт все-таки нажал «выход» на экране и посмотрел на Наташу, та тут же поднялась на ноги. 

– Пойду, – сказала она. – Трахни его за наглость. 

Клинт улыбнулся:  
– Я передам, что это было от тебя. Черкани пока завещание на всякий случай. 

Старк был, разумеется, в своей мастерской, Клинт даже не стал уточнять у Джарвиса, где его искать. Он остановился у Тони за спиной и подождал, пока тот выключит сварочный аппарат и поднимет закрывающее лицо защитное стекло.

– Что делаешь? – спросил Клинт.

– Общаюсь с друзьями, – буркнул Тони. – Поздоровайся с мистером отверткой. 

– Ладно, будем считать, за наше знакомство я тебе отомстил, – смилостивился Клинт и обнял его со спины.

– Так это месть? – опешил Тони. – За мои шутки?

– За шутку, – поправил Клинт и легко укусил его за ухо. – Только за одну. 

– Романофф месяц не вылезает с нашего этажа по вечерам – и это за одну шутку? – Тони повернулся в его руках и посмотрел в глаза. – Чтобы ты за все меня простил, она к нам навечно переедет?

– Ну зачем же так скучно, я предпочитаю разнообразить пытки. К примеру, сейчас у тебя есть шанс получить прощение за Леголаса – ты же прекрасно знал, что я терпеть не могу это прозвище.

– Знал, – с немалым опасением в голосе признался Тони. – Но ведь ты теперь понимаешь, почему я постоянно тебя цеплял? Ты мне нравился, но я понятия не имел, что мне с этим делать.

– Понимаю, – согласился Клинт. – Но тебя это не спасет. Так что, будешь отрабатывать Леголаса или оставим до лучших времен?

Тони пихнул его плечом и освободился от объятий:  
– Говори давай, что тебе надо.

Клинт по-хозяйски осмотрелся в мастерской:  
– Хочу тебя трахнуть в эпицентре всех этих твоих железок. Вон на том столе, – он показал пальцем на заваленную чертежами поверхность. – Прямо на бумажках.

– Бартон, ты в своем уме? – Старк проследил взглядом в том направлении и снова повернулся к Клинту. – Это не бумажки, это чертежи нового костюма, мне их завтра совету показывать.

– Прекрасно, вот на них ты и кончишь, – решил Клинт. – Дважды. И на совет я завтра с тобой пойду, хочу посмотреть, как ты их будешь после этого раздавать. 

Старк пялился на Клинта, как на сумасшедшего, и когда понял, что тот не шутит, отрицательно помотал головой. 

– Как знаешь, – Клинт пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы уйти. – Тогда тебе стоит подружиться еще и с правой рукой, она тебе пригодится долгими одинокими ночами, хотя ты, может, и с отвертками что-то интересное придумаешь. 

Бартон не успел сделать даже шаг, когда Тони остановил его, схватив за плечо:

– Дай-ка еще раз на твой номер взглянуть, противный старикашка, – сварливо сказал он. – Не могу поверить, что я настолько сильно нагрешил, чтобы мне достался именно ты.

– Очки дать? – вежливо предложил Бартон. – В твои-то годы зрение, видать, уже не то. 

– У ада есть имя – Клинт Бартон, – сказал Старк.

Клинт замер и медленно повернулся:  
– Повтори, – попросил он.

– Ну помнишь, когда мы были на острове, ты сказал, что у ада есть имя, Тони Старк, а я вот думаю, что это как раз Клинт Бартон, – пояснил Тони.

– Я не говорил, – Клинт сощурился. – Я подумал так, но не говорил, можешь спросить у Роджерса или Барнса, они были рядом со мной. Я молчал.

– Вот черт, – губы Старка расплылись в улыбке. – Телепатия. Ты все-таки мой гребаный соулмейт, а я так надеялся.

– Без шансов, Старк, тебе кранты, – пообещал Клинт, возвращая улыбку. – Ну так что, не передумал? – он снова показал на стол. 

– Ладно, – вздохнул Тони. – Только давай осторожно, – попросил он.

– С твоей задницей или с твоими чертежами? 

– Совмести, Бартон, ты же супергерой и потянешь две задачи, я в тебя верю, – Тони подошел к столу и попытался, пока Клинт не видит, отпихнуть самые ценные бумаги подальше, но Бартон перехватил его руку.

– Супергерой бы смог, конечно, совместить, а вот мерзкий старикашка в лучшем случае справится с одной задачей, и то как повезет, так что выбирай, что именно должно пострадать меньше, бумаги или задница.

– Бумаги, – обреченно произнес Старк. 

Клинт не стал комментировать, только ехидно улыбался, пока раздевал Тони и укладывал его на стол.

– Может быть хоть скажешь мне что-то романтичное? – предложил Тони, когда Клинт поднимал его ноги себе на плечи. – Что ты там меня любишь и вся такая фигня?

«Это Наташа просила тебе передать», – пронеслось в голове Клинта за секунду до того, как его член проник в задницу Старка. Конечно, вслух он это не сказал, но, судя по выражению лица Тони, телепатия и в этот раз сработала на все сто.

-Конец-


End file.
